


When Flowers Bloom

by OverlyOptomisticSht, SulkyDolphinSht



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'cause sans, Bad Puns, First fanfic :3, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Made that obvious, Original Character(s), Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Burn, not that slow, still slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyOptomisticSht/pseuds/OverlyOptomisticSht, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulkyDolphinSht/pseuds/SulkyDolphinSht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambrosia has had enough with love. A tragedy including love has left her scarred. She wants nothing to do with it. She wishes to do away with it, but she cant. It’s a necessity in life, but how can something that can heal you also harm you? It just so happens that a certain skeleton is also having problems with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. The summary sucked. It's my first fanfic. :D (pls dunt hurt meh ;-;) CX Anywhooooooo, enjoy! :D (Also, i realized my usernames spelled wrong...FML)

“I cant. I’m just not ready yet, sans.” Zinnia said, waving the ring off. “I'm sorry. Cant we just stay couples?”  
Sans looked at her in disbelief. “But… Why wait this long to tell me?” Sans felt tears run down his cheeks. He slowly put away the ring. “I didn’t want to hurt you.” She responded. That’s when sans heart truly broke. “Y o u a l r e a d y h u r t m e e n o u g h” Sans told her, his voice shaking. He had to get out of there. He started powering up his magic. “Sans, WAIT! DON’T LEAVE!” The last thing he heard was Zinnia calling his name frantically. He teleported to somewhere she wouldn’t look.

**Mount Ebbot. ******

 

To sans’ surprise, someone was already there. A woman with flowing brown hair descending into blonde. She had a black sweatshirt and a brown skirt with black leggings. Her beanie completed the look. She was sitting on a bench, watching the sunset. As if sensing his presence, she said, “You’ve come to Heartbreak peak, too?” she said brokenly, her hair still flowing and her hands in her pockets. “Yup.” He responded. The woman turned around. Her coffee brown eyes stared sympathetically into his soul. She smiled as she patted the space next to her. Sans shuffled to the bench and sat down. The sunset reminded him of the day they arrived at the surface. “Have you ever thought that you knew someone completely, only to have your thoughts shattered completely?” The woman said, her gaze still fixed on the sunset. Sans remembered the underground. Frisk. He thought he knew frisk. He thought they were merciful. The truth was they weren’t sometimes. It wasn’t until the deadly slash Frisk dealt to papyrus changed his mind. Sans nodded. The woman turned to him and said “A different world filled with the same problems” Sans met her gaze. “yup” The woman held out a hand. “Ambrosia. Nice to meet you.” “Sans. Sans the skeleton.” Sans held out to shake Ambrosias hand. He noticed a gold bracelet that said “Derek and Ambrosia Forever.” A heart etched out. Ambrosia noticed Sans’ gaze on it and said “Cheesy, huh?” “Looks like he’s got a PIZZA your heart.” Sans said, chuckling afterwards. Ambrosia chuckled too. What she did next surprised him. She slid the bracelet off her right hand and threw it off Mount Ebbots peak. Sans looked at her surprised, but then his expression turned into understanding. She was here for a reason. “Heartbreak Peak.” He remembered.


	2. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans stays over for dinner and we learn more about Ambrosia

Ambrosia:  
“I put all my trust in Derek” I said to sans, still looking at the sunset. “He always told me he was working…He wasn’t. He sat on a throne of lies “ I gritted my teeth. “It all happened today. I just came from work, and I was welcomed by the sight of him kissing another girl on the sofa.” Sans shook his skull. “I know right?” I said as I folded my arms in front of me. “ I caught him and I told him off. The girl also got mad. We both gave him a piece of our mind and left. As you know, I fled to mount ebbot ” I looked down at my feet. A few minutes passed by before the skeleton said something. “I proposed to my girlfriend today.” He said. I stared at him with awe. “WOW! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”I smiled. “IM SO HA-…” in that moment, I realized that she had said no and that was the whole reason he came here.My smile faded into a frown. “Oh.” I added as I blushed madly. To my surprise, he chuckled. “I actually thought she said yes. I mean, being proposed only happens once in some peoples lives! I mean, it depends on how long you’ve been together.” I said happily. “Five months.” He said, staring at the floor. I choked on my own spit. “WHAT. THE. FUDGE.” I exclaimed. “THAT’S A HECK OF A LONG TIME! WHAT WAS HER EXCUSE?” “ she said she need time. WELL, ALL I HAVE GIVEN HER WAS TIME!” sans said,his eye flaring. I pat him on the back. He turned to stare at me. “At least you got that far” I said, almost a mutter. By that time, the sun had already set and the town below glowed with street lights. The only light was a street light next to the bench. I placed my hands back on by my side, looking at the stars. I can tell he was looking at them too. Suddenly, a phone rang. It was coming from his phone. He got the phone and checked the caller id.  
“oh.” Sans said. “i gotta leave. my bro is calling me.”  
“Alright then!” I said cheerfully, closing my eyes and smiling. Sans looked down at his phone and started texting. Suddenly, he paused and placed his hand on his head.  
“Shoot.” He said.  
“What’s the matter?” I asked him.  
“I-uh, live with my girlfriend and I’m still pissed at her.” He responded.  
“How about your brother?” I asked.  
“He lives with her also.” Sans said, his hand still on his face.  
“Damn.” I said, feeling bad for him. I mean, who wouldn’t? This guy just got rejected and at the same time, he’s gotta face her. Then, I asked him something I thought he’d say no to.  
“How about you stay at my place?” I said, trying to sound nonchalant. I failed, but not that much.” I-I mean, If you would like. I seriously think it’s a pretty worse thing to face your girlfriend, who has rejected you…”  
“Sure. I-I mean if its alright to you…” he said, his smile never fading. “Alright then!” I said smiling.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Sans:  
The trip wasn’t long. As we drove to Ambrosia’s house, she told me all about her brother and sister. Her sister, Annie, reminded me of pap. Energetic, Joyful, and a love of puzzles. Her brother Jarred was lazy, loyal, and assertive. Ambrosia told me that he gets over confident sometimes.  
“Once, he asked his crush out to his junior high dance, she straight up said no. Jarred, as heartbroken as it was, asked her again. That time, she said yes.” She said, still focusing on the road.  
“Did it actually last?” I asked.  
“Eh, I think so. When I asked him about her, he kept saying he didn’t wanna talk about it.” Ambrosia said sadly. ”I think it didn’t.”  
We finally got to Ambrosia’s house. The house was a two story building with a combination of cream walls and stone walls on the outside. There was a balcony on top of the garage door. As we neared the front door, I started noticing its details. The brown front door had a window on it and at its sides. Then, the door was swung open and two tall children tackled Ambrosia. “AMBERRR!” they shouted. Ambrosia almost fell. “Hey guys!” she said in the midst of laughing. Annie stopped hugging ambrosia and turned to me. She stared with her coffee brown eyes (which reminded me of ambrosia’s) and smiled “HELLO THERE, SKELETON! I AM THE AMAZING ANNIE! I SEE THAT YOU HAVE BEFRIENDED MY DEAR SISTER, AMBROSIA. MY BROTHER AND I CALL HER AMBER.” Compared to papyrus, Annie was a head shorter. I smiled back. “Sans, sans the skeleton.” I reached out my hand to her for a hand shake. Annie vigorously shakes it, smiling. “OH MY! HAS JARRED INTRODUCED HIMSELF YET? HE HASN’T!” Annie tapped on Jarred’s shoulder and motioned him to sans. He gasped and walked to sans. “Im so sorry I haven’t introduced myself! I was asking Amber some questions!” he said in a low, relaxed tone. “no problem, buddy.”I said shrugging it off. He seemed satisfied with this. Annie and Jarred went inside.Instead of going inside, i stood out there, admiring how peaceful this little family was. When me and pap go to the park, all the other families freak out. They immediately avoid us. No human family except for Ambrosias has ever seen us as normal, everyday people. “Sans!” Ambrosia suddenly called. She was at the doorstep. “what are you waiting for?” 

The atmosphere was warm. It was like home. Ambrosia flopped on the couch and got the remote. I looked around. Annie was at the kitchen cooking, Jarred was also on the couch, but reading. “Nice house.” I said. “Thanks! We kinda made the repairs ourselves! This place was a mess before we moved in!” I flopped on the couch too. Annie came out of the kitchen and served plates of spaghetti on the dining table. Around the walnut brown dining table were five seats. "I MADE SPAGHETTI! PLEASE COME AND SIT DOWN!" Annie called. Ambrosia leapt out of the couch and ran to the dining table. She sat in one of the chairs and turned around to look at me. Smiling, she patted the seat next to her. I sat down next to her. Jarred sat next to Annie, who were right in front of us. I tasted the spaghetti and to my surprise, it was pretty good. "thanks for the spaghetti." i said to Annie, food still in my mouth. "THANK YOU, SKELETON." " _Annie _time." i said with a wink. i heard Ambrosia snort and Jarred chuckling. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU ARE JUST LIKE MY SISTER, SPITTING OUT PUNS LEFT AND RIGHT!!"_ "Its not my fault i have a _tendon _-cy to make puns." Ambrosia said while picking at her spaghetti. I started chuckling. She took a bite and started laughing. Annie face palmed. "Annie, its not their fault they're so _PUNNY _" Jarred said, elbowing Annie, which flicked a spork filled with spaghetti at him. "Guys, guys! No fighting!" Ambrosia said, still chuckling at Jarred's pun. "LETS GET OUT OF THE TOPIC THEN."Annie said, which both Jarred and Ambrosia nodded. So did i. "HOW WAS YOUR VISIT TO DEREKS HOUSE?" Annie said. The mood went from joyful to still. Ambrosia stopped picking at her food. I stared at the spaghetti. "BY THE LOOKS OF YOUR FACES, SOMETHING WENT WRONG." Annie said, a worried expression in her face. "Everything went wrong" Ambrosia muttered, and began picking at her food again.She then folded her hands and put them on her legs. Jarred looked at me with confusion. I shook my head, signaling that everything went wrong. Jarred then slammed his fists on the table and stood up. Ambrosia quickly looked up and Annie jumped, both looking startled. "T H A T L I T T L E P R I C K." He shouted, his voice booming. Ambrosia tried to calm him down. She also stood up and said "Its alright, bro! Y-you don't have to worry about me! Im the oldest remember? I can take care of my own problems!" "STILL, IT DOESNT GIVE HIM A RIGHT TO HURT YOU!" Jarred shouted, still standing up. Annie was silent. Her face contained rage and disappointment. She was staring at the table, her fists were curled up in a ball. She was muttering something. Ambrosia stared at Jarred and sat down. She looked at me, tears in her eyes and tilted her head in Jarred and Annie's direction. Then she got up and went upstairs. She wanted me to tell them. At that moment I realized that even though we just met, she had all her trust in me. Knowing i can break it, she still gave it to me. I remembered her smile earlier today, a bright smile. But when i looked deeper, I saw pain. Pain no one can describe._____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually pretty proud of myself! :D It took a heck of a long time, but it was worth it!


	3. (Author's Note ;-;)

Hai people. I just wanna say that i won't update every day and i might miss a day. ;-; So sorry if i don't update frequently in the future! plus, i might do a new story with ANOTHER OC (OC FOR DAYS) and it involves G! sans :3 Welp, Bai! (Might update friday C:)

5/23/16:  
SOOO SORRY IM NOT UPDATING TODAYYYY ;-;. Im having MAJOR writers block and it won't go awayyyyy ;-; I have so many ideas for the G!SansXReader but i don't have any for "When flowers bloom" XC  
For G!SansXreader, imma just put the summary. Hope you understand! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a short chapter >-


End file.
